Hades OAV: the missing minutes
by Agrius
Summary: Hades Sanctuary Chapter. The scenes which really should have been included in eps 11 instead of being glazed over by the opening song (not saying it was a bad song). VERY SHORT READ.


This little snippet was written totally for my own benefit. I just thought some of you might enjoy what I wanted to see happen too.

Never written a disclaimer, don't really know how to write one. I guess I need to say that Saint Seiya is not my creation and the rights remain Masami Kuromada's and Toei Animation's. Oh, I guess having seen the Hades OAV would help understanding this thing. Am I missing anything?

* * *

Milo lunged at Camus' neck, gripping firmly with both hands.

"How could you! You bastard! You!..."

As he squeezed tighter, he could feel Camus' body tense. He no longer had a voice, but his breath still caught at the lack of air. However, Camus did not fight back, or try to break free. Milo couldn't look at his face anymore. He closed his eyes, and the tears began to fall. He couldn't kill him. This was once a gold saint. This was once Camus. This WAS Camus. Milo loosened his grip, and upon letting go completely, his legs gave way and he fell to his knees.

Athena was dead. Saga, Shura and Camus were dead; these three before them were not the same saints. Yet, they were.

Mu was the first to break the silence.

"We must hurry. You three don't' have much time left."

He lifted one of Shura's arms over his shoulders. This startled everyone, and though Shura could no longer see, he still turned his head questioningly towards Mu.

"Shaka took all your senses except speech, did he not? Let me be your eyes, this is the least I can do for you now" was Mu's response. Stunned, Shura could only utter a soft "Thank you".

As the two headed off, Aioria stepped up to Saga, who was still clutching the blade and kneeling in Athena's pool of blood, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You should also hurry. If you do not return soon, the Spectres will suspect something."

Before Saga even turned to look at him, Aioria had thrown one of Saga's arms around his shoulders and was wrapping his arm around Saga's waist to lift him up to his feet. As they followed Mu and Shura, Saga looked to Aioria's face, wanting to say something, anything.

To apologize for not letting them know earlier.

For dragging them into this fight.

For killing his brother...

But before Saga could project the words, Aioria spoke.

"We knew this was coming. We knew Athena's seal would break soon. We were born for this battle"

Saga tried to project his thoughts again, but Aioria continued.

"I do not blame you for my brother's death. Yes, I still grieve every day that he died so soon, so young. But nothing can be done now. One cannot look towards the future if one is always regretting the past. And as saints of Athena, we are all brothers. At the cost of one, I gained many more..."

At these words, Saga felt a burden lift from his heart, but at the same time another great sorrow entered. The tears welling up in his eyes spilled forth.

Camus was still standing before the kneeling Milo. He couldn't see, but he could hear Milo's sobbing; his shallow breaths and the sound of the vibrating metal cloth from his shaking body. Camus reached out for his friend, felt the top of his head, and rested his hand gingerly. Milo's body relaxed at this touch. He was so distraught. Camus took a step closer, and Milo wrapped his arms around Camus' legs. They stayed like that for what seemed both like an eternity and a second, before Camus' thought penetrated Milo's mind.

"We must get going. There's not much time. I must return with Saga and Shura."

At these words Milo held Camus' legs even tighter. Neither spoke another word.

* * *

Ok, so that's that. Really short, but man, if they had made the OAV these 15 mins longer, I would have loved it even more. I have to admit, I've never watched the anime in its entirety, nor have I read the whole manga. I have no clue if my characterizations are correct, they probably aren't, but I don't have time now to go through all that... Mind you, I'd love to, but I have no access either. I'm hoping to add the little bit with Shion and Dohko, but I haven't been gripped by the writing bug for them yet. It's in my head. One day I will not be able to sleep and I will pull out my pad and pen again.

Oh yeah, the line Aioria says about the future and the past? I think I made it up, but I'm not sure anymore. If it sounds familiar and it turns out I stole it from someone/thing, please let me know!


End file.
